Dusk
by pEaCeLoVeEdWaRd1901
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Preface

**Hey! Another story! Yay! Oh, and I've already written a **_**lot**_** of this story, so you won't be begging me to update on this story for a while! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I know, it's sad… -sigh-**

**Well Enjoy the story!**

Preface

Music flowed throughout the house as I ran my fingers on the piano playing my favorite piece of music, _Claire de Lune_ by Debussy. Playing piano in the dead of the night was one of my favorite activities. It let me be myself for once. Normally I had to be the "Fun, jumpy" one who screams whenever something, even the tiniest thing, scary happens. When really, I was calm and not much of a scaredy-cat. I mean, I am scared of snakes and spiders, like any other _normal_ High School girl, but I normally wouldn't jump every single time someone unexpectantly yells something or accidentally brushes my shoulder. Well, I guess I would jump in my seat if Edward even looked at me.

Sighing, I rested my hands on top of the newly polished piano keys. The house now consumed with a deadly silence. Just thinking about Edward made my heart beat fast in my chest. I know he's with that Kristen girl, "But she's just not good enough for him…" I breathed.

_I should probably get to bed,_ I thought to myself. It was 11:45 p.m. and tomorrow I had school. I shut the cover of the keys and slid off of the piano stool. I quickly changed into my pjs and went to brush my teeth.

After I had finished brushing my teeth, I turned off the light to my room and hopped into my bed.


	2. Introducing

**I just relized that, heh, this chapter and #3 were the same! ^^;;; so now theyr not**

**Disclaimer: I no own Twilight**

Chapter 1

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock blaring the song _Supermassive Black Hole_ by Muse (a good choice in wake up music huh?). I quickly turned off my alarm; afraid it might wake up the rest of the house. Yawning, I stretched out and rolled out of bed.

The normal morning clouds were lingering in the sky. Sometimes I wished that they would just vanish and never come back, but I knew that that would probably never happen in my lifetime.

I ran my fingers across the top of my piano as I walked to my closet on the other side of my bedroom. When I got to my closet doors I opened them quietly, and pondered about what I should wear to school today. I passed my short sleeve shirts; it was too cold for those. As I passed my dress section, I stopped. There was a new dress with a note attached to it. The note said,

Dear Jenny,

I hope you like this dress. I bought it for you because you didn't have many long sleeved dresses and I know how much you love to wear dresses.

With Love,

Dad

xoxoxoxoxo

I couldn't believe it! Dad almost never bought me clothes! Well, I guess he bought it because I've been freezing almost every single day because I didn't have many warm clothes. I know you'd probably expect me to have a lot because I live in one of the coldest places in the U.S. But I just find warm clothing so uncomfortable.

It was a beautiful dress. I must admit that. It was a little higher than my knee and had ruffles at the bottom. It had a magenta and yellow floral print. But the top was my favorite part. It had 8 white buttons, very close together, down the middle, and there was a white band right below my breasts. The deep V-neck went far down, but I could always wear a tank top underneath it. The sleeves were like any other long sleeved dress, but the sleeves went off your shoulders. And best of all, it would go perfectly with my white skinny jeans and my gold heart-shaped locket.

After I had changed into my outfit for today I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. My dad was sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. When I walked into the room my dad looked up at me and smiled. "I see you found your new dress to your liking?" I giggled; he talked so old fashioned.

"Of course I do daddy! I love it!" I smiled and spun around, letting my dress fan out around me. Giggling I got out the cereal and poured myself a bowl. I started eating it with my hands, no milk of course, but my dad gave me a look and I went to go get a spoon and some milk.

I just finished my breakfast when my dad kissed the top if my head and left for work. I put my dishes in the dishwasher and skipped back upstairs to brush my teeth.

The taste of mint filled my mouth as I moved my toothbrush around. I rinsed out my mouth and the sink of the toothpaste foam. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, in my natural curly-q's like always. I was running out of time and I really wanted to practice the new song I was writing on my piano. I checked the clock in my bedroom, 7:35. I still had 40 minutes to practice. Grinning wildly, I made my way back to my room.

My white piano was near my wall that was a window. The filtered light coming from behind the clouds made the top of the piano shine. Making my way over to my piano I tripped on a pile of clothes on the floor. "Oh crap!" I got up off the floor and straightened my dress. Sighing, I sat down on the stool.

My fingers danced across the keys, playing the song I had now made. I was in my happy place when my phone went off. I recognized the ring-tone, but decided to let it ring. Now out of my dream-like state, I glanced at the clock, 8:18.

Panicked, I grabbed my heavy backpack and car keys. I ran out of the house, calling behind my shoulder "Bye mom!! See you after school!" I went outside to get in my car, otherwise known as my baby. "How yeah doin' baby" yeah, I talk to my car, call me crazy if you want me to.

I got into my car and started the engine. She was a silver Porsche, I wasn't quite sure which model, but I loved her anyhow. I drove to the high school at normal speed, 6o miles per hour. Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a little fast for this city, but I couldn't stand going anything below 50 mph.

I pulled into the parking lot right at 8:28, just in time for the bell. I parked in my usual parking spot and got out. I said my goodbyes and locked my car. I walked into my first class as the warning bell rang. There was Edward, the most perfect person in the world, sitting in the seat next to mine, which was occupied. There, in my seat was the new girl, in _MY_ seat. It was the only seat next to the god-like Edward.

Trying to contain my anger, I walked up to the new girl with a forced smile on my face. "Excuse me, but you're sitting in my seat." She looked me up and down, probably seeing what type of fight I could put up.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but this is seat is now mine." She gave me a "Just leave it, I'm going to end up winning" look. My smile vanished.

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, so you better scram."

"No, this is my seat! I always sit here!" My anger was probably now tangible.

"Well, sorry I get to sit next to Edward now."

"I always sit next to him! Don't I Edward!?" I heard the door behind me open, then close, but I didn't care, this girl was now walking on my last nerve.

Edward looked up, "To tell you the truth, I never paid much attention to anyone who sits next to me." He hesitated and looked at the girl with a sickening look of love in his eyes, "Until now."

I squinted my eyes at her. "Vous n'êtes pas assez bon pour lui, vous savez." (In English that means "You're not good enough for him, you know.") I said quietly, but loud enough for the girl to hear what I said.

"I'm sorry but I don't speak b****" she shot back. I was about to say something else to this idiot, but that's when the teacher walked in.

"Ok everyone! Settle down!" I turned around to see the new teacher walk in. She looked around, but then spotted me still standing. "Miss? Take a seat!"

"But this girl is in my seat!" I said irritated, as I thrust my arm in the new girls direction.

"I don't care! I have to talk quickly to you all then, you can finish your little argument ok?" she said, trying to compromise.

"Fine, way to go et de prendre parti." I said finishing my sentence in French (In English that means "way to go and take sides."). I tromped over to the only open seat, across from another person whom I didn't recognize.


	3. Notes

**La de daaaaa!! I'm bored cause I'm in school right now. It's so borinnnggg… -head-desk- Ugghhhhh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or a guinea pig…. I wish I had a guinea pig!! That would be AWESOME!**

Chapter 2

I was still fuming with anger once the teacher started talking again. "Alright everyone! You can all call me Ericka. I'm only 20 so I don't want you to be all formal ok?" _Ericka…. that's a pretty name_, I thought now that I was almost all the way clam.

"I just want to say that I will be sharing this room with another teacher. We have two new students joining us. If you ladies would please stand up."

I looked at the new girl who I was fighting with earlier. I glared at her, but she was glaring at someone else. I turned to figure out who she was looking at. The other new girl, well, at least _she_ looked nicer than that idiot over there. I kinda felt sorry for the girl, she was the probably the nicer girl out of the two, but the other one was prettier. No offence to the one sitting by me or anything, but the mean one just had perfect qualities, kind of like Edward.

"This," Ericka said gesturing to the mean one, "is Kristen, and this," pointing to the other one "is Cristina."

After Ericka introduced the newbie's, the teacher told us we had the rest of the period to ourselves. I guess I liked this teacher after all. I got up out of the seat I was sitting on and made my way back to _my_ seat that Kristen was now sitting in.

I tapped her back; she was turned towards _my_ man. "You sure are lucky this was your first day, Kristen" I spat her name.

She turned towards me, "And what if it wasn't? What would you have done? Huh?" I just grinned.

"You don't even _want_ to know, trust me." I turned on my heels and started to walk over to the other new girl. On my way over I heard Kristen say,

"Why would I trust you?! Don't just walk away!" I just ignored her and kept on walking towards the other new girl, Cristina was it? "Hi! So you're the other new girl, Cristina, right?"

She looked up at me, "Yup, that's me." I held out my hand.

"I'm Jenny!! Pleasure to meet you!" I giggled, I sounded just like my dad! We shake hands as she responds

"Right back at you!" she said with a smile. It was a very cute smile; it lit up her entire face and reached her eyes. I heard someone walk up behind us and I dropped Cristina's hand.

"Hi! I'm Ericka, your new teacher." Cristina I both said hello. "It's nice to meet you both." She said smiling at us.

"You to!" said Cristina. Ericka said she had to go meet Kristen, so we said goodbye to her. Once she was talking with Kristen, Cristina said something.

"Huh?" I said looking back at Cristina; I had probably been staring at Edward again.

"What's with you and Kristen?" she wondered, her face showed her curiosity.

"Oh her? She's sitting next to _my_ man, why else would I get so mad at her?" I said emphasizing my. She looked confused.

"And who exactly is _your_ man." She said with a giggle. I gave an "um… helloooo, isn't it obvious?" look.

"Who? The only perfect, god-like person in the room, Edward Cullen of course!" I waved my hand towards him. "He's like almost the only reason I come to school!" Whoops… I didn't mean it like that. Her face went from curiosity to "Wow, she must be pretty desperate." "That's not what I meant." I said, sounding worried.

She looked up at me. "Huh?" she looked confused.

"I meant that, um…" my mind went blank, great, now what was I supposed to say! "Oh, never mind…" I sighed and walked back to my temporary seat.

After a few hellos to my friends in this class the loud bell rang. The next class I had was English, this will be fun! I sighed and I walked down the hall to my next class with Nina, she was like Ericka, she didn't like to be called Miss or anything like that.

I stepped into the room and found my seat. This time no one was sitting in it. _That's a good thing, if someone _was _sitting here I don't think they'd every want to see me again_, I thought, _I really should try and control my anger sometimes. _I sighed and sank into my seat.

Nina walked into the classroom and started this day's lesson. I started daydreaming about Edward. After a few minutes someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to the other cutest guy in school. His name was Phil; I think he's Jeremy's brother or something like that. He's extremely tall, no kidding. His hair is a rich brown color. He plays sports, and he doesn't like violence! Phil doesn't like whinny people, so I have no idea how he can cope with me sometime! He's a friend with Edward and the rest of his family. And he was so fricken nice to me! Of course I still love Edward, but if Edward rejected me, there'd always be Phil. He's not a second resort of course, and I would _never_ use Phil. We're friends, and if he decided to ask me out, I'd say yes.

He was staring into my eyes, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking about. "Here." He said quietly as he handed me a folded piece of paper. I blushed and turned back around in my seat and unfolded the note underneath the table, it read,

_Hey!_

_So, what happened earlier in art? You don't have to tell me, I was just being the nosy me again._

_-Phil_

I had totally forgotten that he was also in that class with me. We had most of our classes together actually. I laid out the piece of paper on my knee and wrote,

**Lol Hi!**

**Oh, that? Well, if you really want to know. It was the new girl ****Kristine, or whatever her name was, she just pisses me off… like today she was sitting in my seat and wouldn't give it back! I mean UGH! AND she acts like owns Edward! IT'S SO ANNOYING!!! UGHH!!!!!**

**Lol and you aren't nosy, you weirdo, you're just concerned –slaps the back of your head-**

**-Jen**

I quickly folded the note and passed it back to Phil. I turned my head slightly to see his reaction to what I had written. I saw him unfold it and place it in his lap. I watched his eyes darting from side to side, reading my note. At some parts he smiled slightly, probably trying not to laugh. He grabbed his pencil and wrote back to me in his perfect handwriting.

_Jen-_

_It's Kristen by the way. And, yeah I guess she can get kinda annoying sometimes, but you have to get used to it sometime Jenny. I think you have most of your classes with her, at least I do._

_Thanks I needed that –laughs-_

_-Phil_

Kristen, right, I knew that! I smiled and wrote back,

**Phil-**

**RIGHT!! I totally knew that!! –Sticks tongue out at you- Kinda? Yeah right. –Sigh- ugh… I guess I don't have a choice do I? Ughness…**

**Lol Your welcome, Silly Billy**

**Oh, crap, here comes Nina, better put away the notes! Don't want to get in trouble now do we?**

**-Jen!! :)**

I passed the note back a couple seconds before Nina walked by. Phil and I were trying not to laugh, as she looked at us with one of those "I'm watching you" looks. Once she was gone we both looked at each other and giggled. Of course, knowing me, not even giggling was a good idea. I tried, I really did try not to shake with laughter, but I guess I didn't try hard enough. Shaking with laughter was not something good to do during class.

Nina was now making rounds around the class and Phil and I were still trying to control our laughter. Then she walked by our side of the room.

"May I ask why you guys are laughing?" Nina said raising one eyebrow. But, unfortunately that set us off again. "Alright, before anyone else starts cracking up let us go outside in the hall." Phil and I looked at each other and abruptly stopped laughing. _Not good!!_ I screamed in my head. She led us outside the classroom and turned towards us, our backs against the wall.

**Cliffhanger!! Mua ha haaaaaaa!!!! I'm so evil! :)**


	4. Memories

**Hi!! Oh yeah! I'm updating like a CHEETAHHHHH!!!! Zoom! Tee hee**

**Disclaimer: I no own Twilight, sad is me. DUDEEEEEE**

Chapter 3

I was extremely worried about what was going to happen. I glanced at Phil, of course he looked as calm as always, he was actually smiling! Why couldn't he take these things serious, jeez! He looked at me with an amused look on his face and gestured to Nina. She also looked amused.

"So, now that we're out of the classroom, can you tell me what you guys were passing notes about? Tell me, tell me!" She looked so excited, and Phil smirked at me.

"Oh, nothing of interest!" He laughed and continued, "We were just talking about Kristen." I elbowed his stomach. He rubbed his stomach where my elbow had made contact; I hadn't elbowed him _too_ hard. Nina just giggled.

"Oh, Kristen. Yeah, Ericka told me something happened in art between you and her." She was now looking at me "Tell me what happened, please." she looked at me with bambi eyes. But the bell saved me from answering, thank god! "Oh darn, I was hoping to hear some gossip." She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. Nina was just like a teenager herself. "Well, see you guys tomorrow!!"

We walked back into the classroom to retrieve our stuff. "That sure was interesting!" Phil said, breaking the silence. He was waiting at the door. Of course I was still gathering my books; he did things so fast! Once I had gathered all my stuff I walked up to Phil. He was standing around 6 inches taller than my 5ft 5in. _He either needs to shrink or I need to get taller_, I thought to myself.

We walked together to our next class, math. "Ugghhh..." I moaned, math. I hated math with a passion. And it was almost worse because I had to sit next to a geek, Phil, and yes I do sit next to him in most of my classes, ok!

"What is it?" He said looking down at me.

"Math..." I said under my breath.

"Awww, is Jenny scared of a wittle math?" He smirked at me. "I'll be there to save you baby Jen-Jen." He used my nickname, Jen. Ugh

"Ugh." I groaned. He ruffled my hair, messing up my side bangs. "Hey!" I stuck my tongue out at him, crossed my arms, held my head high, and walked faster then him.

"Hey! Jenny! Watch out!" Phil yelled at me. I opened my eyes and saw what I was about to run into, a pole. I tried to slow down but I couldn't in time and ran right into the metal pole. "Jenny!" I heard someone say, but then I blacked out.

"Jenny!" I opened my eyes and found myself in Phil's arms. "I caught you just in time. Are you okay? You ran right into the pole, for a second there I thought I wouldn't be able to get to you." I looked at my surroundings; everyone was staring at me. I looked down and turned beet-red. I could feel Phil's chest shake with laughter at my embarrassment.

"I'm okay, I swear. Now let me get up." I stood up quickly, a little to quickly and lost my balance and fell back into Phil's arms. "Ah crap…" Phil chuckled and placed me back on my feet. I straightened out my dress; it had gotten all catewombus. Phil placed his hand behind my back just incase I fell again.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the nurses office?" Phil said again for the 10th time. I sighed and turned to face him,

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me." I poked his arm. We walked into the classroom and took our seats next to each other.

Class droned on and on like always, pretty much the entire time me and Phil passed notes. We almost got caught again, but Phil showed the teacher his class notes and we mentally wiped away our fake sweat. I couldn't wait until the bell rang, after this was study hall and we didn't really do anything there.

Phil passed me a new note; our last one piece of paper didn't have any more room to write on it. But what he had written on it surprised me. It said,

_Jen-_

_I was just wondering, have you ever thought to give up on Edward? I mean... I don't know what I meant, I just think that its time for you to get over this infatuation with Edward._

_Phil_

I was stunned, he had never said it straight forward, he normally just hinted at it. But him saying it like this, just made me feel so sad. I was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Phil must have seen how hurt I was because he passed a new note, this one said,

_I'm so sorry Jenny. I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I totally forgot what he did for you last year, I'm sorry. Do you need a hug?_

_Phil- I really am sorry._

I quickly responded,

It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. I'm just so emotional, like always. –Sigh- I'm fine.

Lol, I bet if you hugged me in the middle of class… AH! Mental Image!! Lol

-Jen

I folded it and handed it back to Phil. This note brought back memories.

~Flashback, Last year, at the grocery store~

_I walked up to the grocery store and opened the door._

_-Milk_

_-Bread_

_-Eggs_

_-Water Bottles_

_Not much on the list of stuff to get. After I grabbed a cart, I made my way over to the Dairy section. I grabbed a carton of milk and eggs. As I passed the candy isle I saw Edward picking up a bag of candy off of the shelves. I've been shy around him ever since I laid eyes on him. But I decided to finally confront and talk to him. I walked towards him, fighting the urge to walk back towards the bread. I was close enough to see what type of candy he had in his hand, /i_Troli Peach Gummy rings. i_I loved those things!_

"_Hey, you like those things to?" I said shyly_

"_Um… yeah, sure." He looked like he was worried about something._

"_Oh, um, cool." I shuffled my feet._

"_Well, I better get going…I have some other stuff to get. Bye Jenny." _O.M.G! He knows my name_! I heard him chuckle as he walked away. So, I still had to get bread and water bottles. I didn't see many other people as I got the things I needed. Once I saw 3 men smoking but other than them and Edward, no one else was around. After_ _I had paid for my groceries, I walked back outside and made my way toward the sidewalk (I had walked here, so I didn't have a ride back). As I was walking, I kicked stones across the sidewalk. After a few minutes I saw Edward walking on the other side of the road. I looked down at my feet and got to a crosswalk; I had to cross here to get to my house. I looked both ways before stepping out into the street. But, of course, I tripped and the contents on my bags spilled everywhere. I hurried to grab all of my stuff off the ground, and then I heard a velvety voice scream "Jenny!! Look out!" I looked up at my surroundings and that's when I saw it, a car's headlights. I closed my eyes waiting for the contact, but the ground beneath my feet vanished and I was surrounded by coldness._

_I was dead, I new it. Someone said my name, they said it over and over, it was giving me a headache, and surely death couldn't give me a headache. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me as he ran across the crosswalk. This didn't make sense; he was all the way across the street when I fell. I was so confused. "Are you okay Jenny?" He asked, concern coloring his tone._

"_Um, yeah, I think so." I said trying to figure out if anything hurt. Realizing that he was still holding me I looked down and turned beet-red. "Hey, um can you, uh." I sputtered._

"_Oh! Yeah, of course." he said placing me back on my feet. I felt dizzy and stumbled. Edward placed a hand on my back and made sure I didn't fall "I have to go." and then he ran away._

"_Wait!" I called after him, "I didn't even get to thank him…" I sighed and realized that my grocery bags were on the ground next to me. Every since that day I had been obsessed with Edward Cullen._

The bell rang and Phil poked me. "Hey! You're back!"

"Oh, yeah. Hi." I sighed. "Study hall next. Great" I was thankful, we never did anything in Study hall; we pretty much just… studied. _At least we have lunch after this_, I thought to myself. Phil and I gathered our stuff and made our walk to Study hall.

**He saved her!!! ^^**

**Oh, and she was surrounded by cold cause Edwards a vampire, ya knowwww!?!?**


	5. Secrets

**Im lazy, so I'm not going to write anything interesting up here right now. Blah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, how sad is that?**

Chapter 4

Study hall was as boring as every, but at least I didn't have to learn anything. It felt like the longest period of the day. I was always looking at the clock, and it seemed to go slower the longer I looked at it. Phil was fixated on his homework for biology that he'd forgotten to do. A couple times I tried to help him but he kept on telling me to let him do it. Then, finally, the bell rang. Lunch was next! Thank god!

Phil and I walked down to the cafeteria together, like always. On the way I saw Kristen and Edward walking in front of us, and they were holding hands. When I had figured out that they were holding hands I looked down at my feet.

"Jenny, I'm not sure that's a good idea, last time you didn't look where you're going you ran into a pole." Phil said as he looked at me with an amused look on his face. I looked up at him and motioned towards Edward and Kristen. Phil glanced at them then looked back at me. "Oh come on! I know someday you'll find someone who will love you like you wish Edward would love you. Trust me Jen." Phil looked into my eyes and then, he patted my head.

"Gah! Phil! Jesus! Can't you say serious for one stinkin' second!?" I told him while I poked him on his arm. I started to walk faster, but I made sure I looked where I was going.

"Jen! Wait for me!" Phil pleaded, I knew he didn't even need me to slow down; his legs were so long that it'd only take like 10 steps to catch up with me.

Once I had gotten to the cafeteria doors I waited for Phil. He was talking/flirting with some girl; he'd been trying to get a girlfriend since the beginning of the school year, no success yet. I saw him wave goodbye to her as he walked towards me. I shook my head then nodded, asking if it was a yes or a no. He shook his head, no luck this time either. "Oh well! I'll have better luck next time!" Phil said excitedly, he was always quick to pick up a good mood.

After we had walked through the lunch we went to sit at our normal table. I chatted with Phil and some of our friends. Every few minutes I would glance over to where Edward was sitting, they would always be talking or laughing, and how I wished to be over there.

The long shrilling sound of the bell blasted into the cafeteria. Everyone got up to throw away their trash. I stayed seated, waiting for Phil to come back and get his stuff. We had gym next, and I had a headache/stomachache. The headache was probably from the small bump forming from when I ran into the pole. And the stomachache was probably me just over reacting to Edward like always.

Phil and me separated when we got to the locker rooms. I changed into my gym clothes and walked out into the gym. The hoops were down, signaling that we were going to play basketball; you might as well kill me now.

After school ended I skipped over to my car. There was someone leaning against my car, I started walking, and once I got close enough to see who it was, not much of a surprise, it was Phil. "Hi Jenny! What cha doin'?" Phil said as he spotted me. I rolled my eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you over here, your cars on the other side of the parking lot? You weirdo." I was now standing in front of my car.

Phil looked at me and shook his head. "Well, I just came to ask you a question…"

"Go ahead." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Um…oh never mind." He looked like he had mentally slapped himself.

"But I wanna know!" I yelled after him but he was already a quarter of the way across the parking lot. "I'll get it out of him tomorrow." I sighed and jumped into my car. The engine purred as I drove home.

When I got home I got out my key from my school bag and unlocked the door. My family won't be home for another 2 hours so I decided to practice piano for 1-½ hours, then take a shower, then work on my homework. I went up to my room and dropped my bag on my bed.

My white piano was glistening in the weak sunlight that was filtering through the clouds. I sat down on the cushioned bench and started playing. This was one of my new songs that I wrote. It was a slow song, but I loved it. I made it as something to tell about love. It made me feel good inside and it has never failed to make me tear up. I closed my eyes and let my fingers dace across the piano.

I finished with one sad note that echoed throughout the empty house. I sighed and placed my hands lightly on top of the keys. Behind me I heard clapping. I jumped out off of the piano bench and turned around quickly. There, standing in my doorway was Phil. He was smiling at me.

I wiped my eyes and blushed. No one knows that I play piano except for my family. I've always wanted it to be a secret. Phil had now started walking towards me. "I didn't know that you were such a good pianist, actually I never knew you played piano at all. Why didn't you tell me?" He said breaking the silence.

"Cause I thought everyone wouldn't like me anymore…" I muttered.

"Huh?" Phil tilted his head to the side; he does every time he gets confused.

"Cause I thought no one would like me anymore!" I shouted the first few words then choked up and whispered the last ones. I couldn't hold back the tears in my eyes so they ran down my cheeks. Phil saw them and wrapped me in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and cried my eyes out.

The whole time he was rubbing my back and whispering comforting things into my ear. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, shhh." Eventually he stopped rubbing my back and just held me tight 3and rocked side to side.

I hadn't cried like that in a couple years. This time tears had fallen for about 10 minutes, that's a long time even for me. Once I had stopped crying Phil and I sat down on my bed. His eyes were full of concern as he searched my face for any signs that I might start crying again. I wiped away the remaining tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Phil."

"Oh, its okay, everyone has their bad days Jenny, yours just happened to be today." He started to rub my back again.

"Are you sure you don't mind, I mean, I know that if anyone else saw me like this they'd think I was a wimp… I'm not a wimp... right?" I looked up into at him. He was staring at me with his baby-blue eyes.

"Of course I don't mind! Why else would I have stayed? And you're not a wimp Jen. Trust me" He ran his fingers through my hair once.

"You might have stayed just so that you could hold it against me for the rest of my life, or so you could make fun of me." I whimpered as I spoke. He suddenly wrapped me into another hug and said,

"Why on earth would I do that Jenny?" I was now on his lap because he had picked me up to hug me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and stared up into his eyes.

"So why did you here in the first place?" I ruined the moment, but I wanted to know.

"Oh, that's easy, I needed a study partner." He half of his mouth pulled up into a crooked smile that reminded me of Edward.

"Why do _you_ of all people need a study partner? You're one of the smartest people I know Phil." He _had _to have some other reason.

"Because I suck at biology and you're really good at it." That is kind of true, biology is his worst subject. I sighed and gave in.

"Okay, what do you need help with?" I got up off of his lap and sat down next to him.

"Yay! Um, one sec. let me go get my stuff!" He looked just like a child; so piped up just because I gave in; it was kind of cute. "Time me! I want to see how fast I can go!" _He's so weird _I thought

"Okay! Ready, set, GO!" He dashed of go get his books.

_11, 12, 13…_ I counted in my head. I could hear him outside, in his car, through my window.

"Ow! Crap! Ow!" I walked over to my window, he was rubbing the top of his head and cursing at his car, _27,28…_. He slammed the car door and started to run back into the house with his books tucked under his arm.

I heard him run up the stairs so I turned around and leaned against the window. "Time!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" What did he mean?

"My time! What's my time?" _Oh! Right!_

"It is, drum roll please." I giggled as he pretended his knees were drums and patted them over and over. "39 seconds!" He reacted just like I thought he would, he whooped and jumped up and down in victory. "So, studying?" He stopped jumping and looked at me.

"Oh, right! Lets do that." we set up on my floor and got studying. Occasionally we would "accidentally" get off topic and get into fits of laughter. Phil was like the nice brother I never had.

**She doesn't have any siblings, by the way. Wanted to clear that up right now. So yeah… You'll learn about her past in like 6 (or something like that) chapters! ^~^**


	6. Lies

"**Work it harder make it better, Do it faster makes us stronger, More than ever, hour after, Hour work is never over" (Stronger by Kayne West)**

**Ahhhh My brain hurts so much! I'm listening to two different songs at the same time! It' so confuzling!!! -**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I do own the blood that's coming out of my hand cause I accidentally stabbed myself… ^^;;; Whoops!**

Chapter 5

After Phil had left I went to go take a shower. I stripped and hopped into the warm water. The warm water washed over all of my tense muscles and relaxed them. As I washed my hair the scent of mango shampoo wafted around me. After I had rinsed my hair I washed my body. After I had finished washing myself, I just stood in the shower and let the warm water run over my body.

I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. As I wrapped myself in a towel I got a text message. It said,

_hey! what cha doin? how r u? _I looked at who had sent it to me. It was Cristina. _How did she get my phone number_? I texted back saying,

**hi, hey, how did u get my phon #? **

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I grabbed some sweats and a tank top. I slipped into them and threw my hair up into a ponytail. My cell went off again, another text from Cristina.

_phil gave it to me! :) lol _I sighed, leave it up to Phil to give out my number like a piece of candy.

**oh, okies… well, I g2g, byes **

I went downstairs so that I could get something to drink. In the fridge we had Milk, orange juice, and water bottles. I took a bottle out and took a sip. It was cold, just the way I liked it.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and someone say "Jenny? I'm home!"

"Hey dad! I'm in the kitchen!" I replied back. I heard shuffling outside the kitchen and then my dad walked in. His brown hair was slightly ruffled from his hat. "So, dad how was work?" My dad is an oilman; he delivers oil to houses and such.

"It was the same as always."

"Oh, Okie dokie." I was starting to get tired. "Hey, I'm gonna go turn in. 'Kay?" He looked up from the coffee he was now holding.

"Okay. Oh, your mother's going to be a little late tonight." I gave him the thumbs up sign.

I walked upstairs and climbed into bed. I stared at the ceiling for a little bit then turned onto my side and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning when I woke up there was sun outside. It was hopefully a sign that I would have a good day today. I hopped out of bed and stretched my arms out. The outfit for today was just a short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and my blue ballet flats to match my shirt.

I had gotten up late today so I didn't have time to practice piano this morning. I ate cereal for breakfast and said goodbye to my dad as he left for work. After I had grabbed my school bag and car keys, I headed out to my car and drove over to the school.

I parked in my normal spot and got out of my car. Phil was waiting by the school entrance for me. He waved at me when he saw me. I smiled and waved back. When I had gotten to him he smiled.

"Hey so, about last night-" I knew what he was talking about; me crying.

"It's fine. You just have to keep my secret." I told him, I didn't want the entire world to know I played the piano.

"What? That you're a cry baby?" He was joking I know, but I still stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh! You mean that you play the piano-"

"Shhh! Don't say it so loud!" I said looking around to see if anyone could have heard him. Edward and Kristen were walking across the parking lot towards us, but they were too far away to be able to hear us, unless they had like super hearing. He laughed at my nervousness.

"Oh come on. I wouldn't tell a soul." He said giggling. "Look at the time, we have to go to our first class." He was right, we only had about 2 minutes to get in our first class or we'd be tardy.

"Then lets go!" I said panicky. I opened the door to the school and walked inside. Phil was right behind me.

"Race ya." He whispered in my ear, his cool breath putting a shiver down my spine. He was already running ahead of me laughing quietly at me.

"Hey! That's not fair! Your going down!" I yelled after him as I took off at sprinting speed. I had soon caught up with him.

"My legs are longer than yours." he said.

"Oh yeah, well I'm faster!" and I started to run faster. He was struggling to keep pace with me, but he did anyway. We were close to the door now. We both closed up on the door, and then,

"I beat you!" we said at the same time. "No, I totally beat you." I said.

"Are you kidding me? I beat you by like 4 inches!" He said back. We went back and forth for a couple minutes then someone said,

"Just call it a tie! We're all waiting for you guys to get inside the classroom so we can start." Phil and me looked at each other and then inside the classroom. We hadn't known that we had an audience. We both blushed and walked into the classroom.

"Sorry" we both muttered to Ericka. _This is going to be a long day._ I thought as I sunk into my new seat; Kristina was still sitting in my old seat.

Today we had to do portraits of a partner. Phil and I were partners. I drew him okay-ish. And I got an A- and Phil, well, Phil was Phil and got an A… like always.

The rest of the morning classes went by kind of fast. And I only had a soda again for lunch. Although during lunch I kept on getting strange looks from Kristen, it was kind of creeping me out, actually.

In gym we were playing basketball again. I tripped once, but I knocked Kristen down accidentally. She gave me a "talking to" before the teacher could come over. Then in social studies we got loads of homework. In biology we dissected pig guts, it was really gross, I almost fainted twice so I got permission to skip this lesson. I was watching Phil dissect the guts alone; I uwas/u his partner. He looked like he was having a lot of fun. I rolled my eyes and laughed a couple times when he would jump around with the utensils in his hand and then get in trouble from the teacher for jumping with sharp objects in his hands. And the more I watched him, I developed a little crush on my best friend.

After the bell had ringed I got up off the floor where I had been sitting during the lesson. Phil and I were the last ones out of the classroom today.

"Hey, um, Phil? I was wondering if you could come over, or like I could go over to your house, and be my study partner? I mean we got so much homework from Social Studies, and we have to draw someone and color it for art, and I need someone to draw…" I trailed off.

"Yeah! Of course, but I'd rather go to your house if you don't mind, I don't want you to get distracted by Edward over at mine." Oh yeah, he lived with the Cullen's.

"Yeah, sure." we walked out into the parking lot and I saw Kristen leaned against the wall nearest to the doors.

"Hey Jenny." She said looking at me. I looked at Phil, he looked confused. I mouthed 'See you in 20 minutes at my house kay?' he nodded and started walking towards his car. I turned back toward her.

"What do you want?" I said, hate covering my tone.

"So, when did you become a piano nerd?" that surprised me.

"What?"

"You heard me, you play piano." How did she know-Phil, he's the only person who knows… I shook the thought away, no he wouldn't do that to me…

"And why do you think that?" I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I just heard it from a certain someone." She said examining her nails.

"Who?" I wanted to know, I i_needed/i_ to know.

"Phil." No, she couldn't have, he i_wouldn't/i _have_._

"You're a liar!" I spat at her.

"No, I'm not, i_you/i _are the liar here. "I was about to say something back to her but she interrupted me.

"Save it for someone who cares, b****." Oh no she didn't.

"What did you just call me!?"

"You heard me, b****." She rolled her eyes. "I got to go. Edwards waiting for me." The look of satisfaction was plastered on her face as she turned on her heels toward Edward's car. I felt like I was going to cry, how could Phil tell her? My best friend turned against me. It just wasn't right. I pulled into my driveway and saw Phil's car, that's right, we're studying together.

I walked up the stairs to my room and found him stretched out on the floor. "Oh, hey. What did Kristen want?" He said once he had noticed me enter.

"Why?" he looked confused. "Why did you tell her?"

"Tell her what? What are you talking about Jen." He got up off the floor and walked towards me.

"You told her my secret!" I was yelling now, tears streaming down my face.

"What? No, I swear, I never told her!"

"Then why did she tell me that she knew I played the piano!?" I screamed at him. His face was twisted in confusion. "Oh don't play innocent with me mister. I know you told her. How else could she know?" He stared at me, eyebrows scrunched together.

"But-"

"Hey! Jenny, I'm going to go deliver some oil to the Cullen's, if you want to come?" My dad called from downstairs.

"Yeah, of course I'll go." I called back down the stairs. I turned back towards Phil. "You better leave, I don't want a liar in my house while I'm gone."

"But…"he sighed "Oh never mind." He walked down to his car and drove away.

"Jenny, are you coming?"

"Yeah dad, one sec." I went into the bathroom and made sure my hair was fine. I ran downstairs and me and my dad walked out to his car and drove off to the Cullen's.

We drove into their driveway and parked. "So, I have to talk to Carlisle about what type of oil, so do what you would normally do." He walked up to the door and knocked. Carlisle opened the door and shook my dads hand. Then he noticed me.

"Hi Jenny! Nice to see you again! Do you want to come in while me and your dad talk?" Score!

"Um, yeah, sure! Thank you." I smiled and stepped into their beautiful house.

"Just make yourself comfortable. Emmett and Phil can get you something to drink if you want anything." Oh, snap, I forgot that Phil lived here. No wonder he looked so smug when he left my house.

"Thank you." I sat down on their couch. I asked Emmett for some water when he had said hi to me. After a couple minutes Emmett came back with a glass of water. "Thanks." I sipped on the cup for a while and Emmett sat down on the couch next to me.

"So, what are you doing here, Jenny?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Oh, my dad had to drop off some oil and I thought I might tag along." I said as I hugged my knees.

"Cool. Hey, I heard you and Phil were, you know…" he trailed off, but I knew what he meant.

"No, that's not true. Where did you hear that?" I said putting my feet back on the ground and turning towards Emmett, I had an idea to get back at Phil for telling Kristen my secret.

"I don't remember." He said running his hands through his hair. I scooted a centimeter closer to Emmett and I think he knew what I wanted because he leaned his head down towards me. I wanted to make this go quicker because I could hear Phil's footsteps walking towards us. I brought my head up the rest of the distance between our lips and we kissed. Well technically, we made out. I didn't put much passion into the kiss, since I didn't like Emmett like I did Edward and Phil, but I tried to make it look as real as possible.

My hand weaved itself into Emmett's hair and I pulled myself closer to Emmett. I heard Phil gasp as he saw what we were doing. I smiled as I pictured Phil's face. Pained and betrayed, when we had become friends I promised that I wouldn't do anything with his "brothers" unless we were a couple. So I broke a promise to him and he broke one to me. We were even. I tried to pull away from Emmett, who was deepening the kiss, but he wouldn't let me. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed away from him, but he took it the wrong way and pulled me closer. I didn't want this. I needed to breathe, but I couldn't get away in time. Then everything went black.

**OH NOES!! WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!? **

**Another cliffhanger! I'm an evil, evviill little girl!! Oh, and there are probably going to be a lot of other cliffhangers in other chapters,! ^^ I'm so mean to you huh?? :P**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 6! ^~^ Yay! Omg! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!!! But I can't tell you why right now cause you'll find out at the end of da chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight –sobs- Stephenie Meyers does… lucky her… -sigh-**

Chapter 6

Phil's point of view~~~

I heard Jenny and Emmett talking in the living room, so I started to walk over to them. I had to convince Jenny that I hadn't told Kristen, because I didn't! I would never do that to Jenny. But when I walked into the living room I saw Emmett and Jenny making out._ NO! _ I screamed in my head. I gasped and tried to walk away but I was rooted to the spot. Kristen opened the door with her sleepover bag in her hand and stopped in her tracks when she saw _them_. Her jaw slightly open, it took her a couple seconds to recover and quickly dashed upstairs. I saw Jenny smile slightly.

Then a lot happened at once. First Jenny tried to pull away but Emmett urged on with the kiss, second she pushed against him but he grabbed her and pulled her closer, and then, she passed out. _NO!! Jenny!_

"What the heck?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Get off of her you idiot!!" I ran over to where Jenny was laying. She was taking deep breaths, probably because Emmett hadn't let her breathe the whole time they were… _kissing_.

"What happened?" Emmett was such a dope.

"You were mauling her and she couldn't breathe! Just because you don't _have_ to breathe doesn't mean she doesn't have to either! God, why'd you do it!?" I yelled at Emmett.

"It looked like she wanted to, and I was kinda desperate, I mean Cristina still won't let me make out with her…" He trailed off."

"God, Carlisle! Get down here!" I yelled up the stairs.

"What happened? Oh my, what happened to Jenny?" Carlisle asked as he rushed down the stairs.

"Um…" Emmett mumbled.

"He was mauling her and she couldn't breathe so she passed out." I glared at Emmett.

"Well, that sure was careless huh, Emmett?" Carlisle said to Emmett. "I think that we should put her in bed, she'll be fine, don't worry about her. Phil, can you bring her upstairs to your bed, please?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, of course." I picked up Jenny, _she was so light_, and carried her upstairs. I set her down on my bed. Her hair fanned out around her head. One arm was delicately placed on her waist while the other one laid by her side. A couple minutes later she shivered, so I pulled up a blanket on top of her. I held her hand tightly in mine as I waited for her to wake up. She was pale, and her eyebrows kept on twitching, like when you're having a bad dream.

"I'm such an idiot. A stupid idiot." I muttered to myself.

"That seems to be the definition of 'Idiot'." Carlisle said from the doorway. i_Stupid vampires and their super hearing_, then it dawned on me, Kristen was in the parking lot today when I had said that Jen played piano, that's how she knew! "She'll be okay, Phil. She just needed some air." Carlisle said. I nodded and looked down at her face. She looked so fragile, so delicate. "You like her." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know, she just makes me so happy, and I feel so down when she's not around. And when I see her cry, even when it's only one tear, it's almost like my heart breaks in two." I confessed as I stroked her cheek. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and said,

"I was wrong, you _love _her. Phil, you normally only get this feeling once in a lifetime. And I don't want you wasting it pretending to be just a friend."

"But I'd rather be her friend then nothing at all. And I don't even think that she likes me back." I sighed, "She's too caught up in Edward, she'll never have time for me as a boyfriend." Carlisle took his hand off my shoulder and walked back to the doorway.

"You never know, maybe someday she will love you back." Then he left.

Jenny's point of view~~~

I could hear someone near me muttering. I turned my head towards the sound and opened my eyes. Phil was sitting in a chair next to the bed I was now laying on. There was a warm blanket on top on me, and my head was on a pillow. One of my hands was placed on top of my waist and the other Phil was holding. _His hands are so warm,_ I thought to myself. He hadn't noticed me wake yet so I squeezed his hand. Phil squeezed back and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked.

"I'm fine." I smiled weakly.

"That's good to hear." He smiled back. I hadn't noticed before, but he was really pale.

"Are _you_ okay?" I squeezed his hand one more time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed.

"What's wrong?" I turned so that my entire body was facing him.

"I just don't know why you did it." He was shaking his head.

"I did it because you broke-" I was going to finish my sentence but Phil cut me off.

"But don't you see! I didn't tell her! I swear! I didn't tell anyone! Why would I do that? You're my best friend I would never do that to you!" He said staring at me. As realization hit, tears welled up in my eyes, I had done something horrible, I had yelled at him when he was innocent, then went and kissed his brother, and then passed out. I was a horrible, horrible person! My lip started to pucker and the tears started streaming down my face.

"I'm so-so-sorry, Ph-Phil." I choked out in between sobs. He made me sit up straight, sat down next to me, the blubbering idiot, and hugged me. "So so-sorry."

"Its okay, shhh." He said as he rubbed my back with one hand and held me with the other. He started to hum something, it sounded so familiar. It was the only song he had heard me play on my piano. It helped me calm down a little bit, but I was still sobbing when Phil's brother Jeremy walked in.

"How's she do…" he trailed off as he saw me cradled in Phil's arms. "Um…" I didn't see what had happened because my face was burrowed into Phil's chest. But then Phil said,

"It'll be alright, shhh. You don't have to cry anymore. I know you're sorry, but it's not your fault." I looked up at him, "It's Kristen's fault, and she's the one who told you I told her. It's her fault, not yours."

"But do you forgive me?" I leaned my head against his chest.

"Of course." He smiled at me. "We should probably get down stairs. Do you think you could handle it?"

"Yeah." I said as I wiped away my tears. "It's a good thing I don't wear makeup, huh?" I weakly laughed. "Lets go!" I jumped off of Phil and onto the floor. He laughed and got up off of the bed. "So whose room is this?" I asked as I looked around. There weren't very many posters, but you couldn't see most of them anyway because 3 of the 4 walls were hidden by bookshelves.

"Mine." Phil replied as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Wow. Where'd you get all of these books?" I said running over to examine the books. There must have been around 900 books in here.

"Um, Carlisle gave them to me. They used to be his." He said smiling.

"Cool. Wait. Weren't we going to go downstairs?" I had just remembered our purpose for getting up.

"Oh, right, come on." He led me downstairs. Carlisle and Ericka were sitting on the love seat. Emmett was sitting on one side of the couch with his head in his hands. There was nowhere else to sit so I sat on the farthest side away from him. Phil sat on the ground in front of me.

"Oh, your awake. How are you doing?" Carlisle said.

"I'm fine." but I just remembered something. "Where's my dad? How am I supposed to get home?"

"We told him that you were going to sleepover tonight. If that's okay with you?" He said.

"Oh, that's fine with me... but I don't have any stuff."

"Your father brought over some stuff for you when you were passed out." That's my dad, always prepared. "Emmett, don't you have something to say to Jenny?" I reluctantly looked at Emmett.

"I'm sorry I made you pass out. I won't do it again." He mumbled, but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"Its okay, it's not your fault, if I hadn't…" I trailed off, remembering what I had done. I sighed.

"Oh, and Edward said that he needed to talk to you and Emmett, just by the way." Carlisle said.

"Should we go to him then?" I said to Emmett.

"Um, sure…" He got up off the couch.

"I'm coming to, I don't want him making you cry again." Phil said as he got up off the floor. We walked up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. Emmett knocked on the door. Edward opened it and said,

"Oh, it's you guys come in." Normally I'd be hysterical to be in Edward's room, but I kept on getting the feeling that something bad would happen. Edward shut the door, and turned around towards us. "That was entirely irresponsible! How could you do that to Cristina, Emmett? And Jenny! Why did you make him kiss you just to get back at Phil?" _How did he know that?_ "You guys are idiots! What do you think Cristina will think when she learns about this? And Emmett! You could have _killed_ Jenny! Ugh! How could you guys be so irresponsible!! UGH! Why do I have to live with such idiots?" He was yelling at us, and tears started to build up in my eyes.

"I'm… so-sorry…" I whimpered as one single tear slipped down my cheek.

"You should be!" Edward replied harshly. I inhaled sharply and more tears slipped down my face. Kristen walked in right as Phil said,

"Look what you did! She is crying! She already knew that what she did was wrong and then you go and rub it in her face! You're just a horrible monster!" He grabbed me into his arms and I buried my head into his chest.

"She deserves it." Kristen said.

"You bitch!! You're the one who started this whole mess!" Phil yelled at her.

"Oh, really? And how did I-" Phil slapped her across the face.

"You bastard!" Kristen spit at Phil.

"You deserved it!" Phil replied. "Come on, let's go." Phil whispered in my ear. We walked out of the room and walked back downstairs.

**Hahahahhaha He hit her!!! YAY!!!!!! I'm so happy!! ^~^ Lol, well I guess you now know why I like this chapter. OMG! I just realized which chapter is coming up in like 4 chapters! lol, it's so funny!! XD**


	8. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Lol I'm so boring!! ^^**

Chapter 7 

When we got to the living room, Carlisle was holding a beer bottle. There were 4 other on the table next to him. Phil looked worried about Carlisle, so I decided to change into my pjs. I opened my sleepover bag and found my hello kitty pajamas I had gotten in 4th grade. They were _way_ too small. "Snaperola." I muttered to myself.

"What is it?" Phil said. He walked towards me to see what was wrong. I pointed towards my old pjs. He started laughing really hard so I slapped his arm.

"It's not my fault! My dad packed them! Jeez!" I said. "Now I have to wear these _things_ in front of everyone!" I put my hands on my hips.

"You could borrow one of my shirts and pj pants, if you want to." Phil said.

"Oh my god, thank you! It has to be better then these." I said as I picked up the shirt with two fingers. He went to his drawers and pulled out a shirt and some pajama bottoms. The shirt was just plain white and long sleeved, but it had a brown stain on the side. I giggled and grabbed the shirt out of his hand. The pj bottoms were red and would probably drag on the floor a lot. But I didn't care what they looked like, at least they were better then the Hello Kitty pjs in my bag.

"The door over there leads to the bathroom, if you want to change in there." He said pointing the other door that I hadn't noticed before.

"Thanks." I grabbed the bottoms and headed for the bathroom. I stepped inside and closed to door. I first took off my shirt and the tank top I had underneath it. I slipped on the shirt and un-tucked my hair. Then I took off my jeans and put on the bottoms. I was right, the bottom 3 inches dragged on the ground. They both were huge on me, but I didn't mind. The shirt smelled so good, the smell was so unique, and I wondered if this is what Phil smelled like. Phil knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey, are you done in there? Jeez, you girls take forever."

"Well, nehh to you!" I said as I opened the door. He laughed then abruptly stopped when he saw me.

"Wow, you look great." He smiled.

"Are you sure, I don't think that this stain matches my hair too well." I said as I tossed my hair behind my shoulders. We both laughed.

"Seriously Jen, you look good in that. But please, don't trip on those pants, they seem kind of long."

"Kind of? Are you kidding me?" I giggled. "Come on, let's go downstairs." I said as I walked towards the door. He followed me and we walked downstairs. Everyone was talking and laughing. The bottles next to Carlisle were now covering half of the table, 10 in all.

Phil and I sat down on the couch. We chatted with everyone and I started to get tired. My eyelids started to get heavy and my head drooped. "If you want to go to bed you don't have to stay down here you know." Phil said.

"I'm fine. I want to stay down here for a little bit more." But still, my eyelids got heavier the longer I tried to stay awake, so I just leaned my head against his arm and let my eyes close.

I was almost asleep when I heard a slapping noise. My eyes snapped open to see Carlisle's arm swing back from Ericka butt. "Carlisle!" She screamed at him, her face red with embarrassment.

"Just shut it, you filthy hoe." He stuttered. Everyone around me, except Phil, started growling. It was like they were some kind of animal. The growling was scary and I felt like something bad might happen. Ericka slapped Carlisle and started to walk away, but he grabbed the collar of her shirt and hissed in her ear "Where do ya think your goin' missy?" She hit him again, and he sat there shocked for a second, but then he punched her. Nice, caring, Carlisle, punched his fiancée? It wasn't right. Tears were streaming down her face as she struggled to get away from Carlisle. She whimpered and Kristen grabbed her away from Carlisle and pointed to the stairs.

"Go up, now." She said, anger covering her tone. She crouched down and threw herself at him. Her arm reached out and she scratched him. There were three white marks on his forehead now. She ran up the stairs._ Maybe she does have a heart…_ I thought as I watched her run up the stairs. Phil stood up and glanced at Carlisle, he was sipping out of another beer bottle. I stood up next to him.

"Come on, let's go before he gets any more violent." He said placing his hand on my back. We walked past Carlisle right as he was scanning the room. He spotted us walking out of the room and grabbed onto a lock of my hair and pulled. I screamed and my arms flew to the back of my head to where the roots hurt. He pulled again and I screamed even louder. Phil had turned around at my first scream, but after the second time he figured out what was happening.

"Let her go!" Phil commanded Carlisle.

"Make me." he replied as he pulled on my hair once more, tugging me closer to him. Tears were now streaming down my face. Phil slapped Carlisle's hand, but that just made him punch Phil in the gut. The tears came faster when I saw Phil lying on the ground clutching his stomach and when Carlisle pulled my hair, causing me to fall on top of him, so I was now in his lap. Carlisle slapped me across the face, and it stung where he had hit me. Then I saw Emmett walking down the stairs.

"Hey, I heard people screaming are you guys okay down here…." he trailed off as he saw the scene in front of him. Carlisle was pulling my hair even harder, making me bend backwards. He ran his finger down my neck, and then when he got to the bottom of my neck he pressed his finger down. I tried to scream but the sound got stuck in my throat. I couldn't breathe with Carlisle's finger there. Emmett rushed down the stairs and Punched Carlisle, making him release his hold on my hair, and his finger moved from my throat. I gasped in some air. Emmett grabbed me off of Carlisle's lap and ran me to the top of the stairs. "Are you okay?" He said staring at me. I nodded. "I got to go get Phil, be back soon." He said as he dashed downstairs to get Phil up off of the floor.

Emmett had to carry Phil to his room while I followed him. When Emmett put Phil on his bed Phil opened his eyes. "Hey." He mumbled. "Sorry I couldn't help you, I should-" I placed my finger on his lips, silencing him. A few left over tears slipped down my cheeks.

"It's okay, this is my fault. If I hadn't got caught by Carlisle, none of this would have happened." I sighed.

"What? No, that's not true! It's Carlisle's fault for getting drunk! None of this was your fault!" He said. He clutched at his stomach when he tried to sit up.

"No, lay back down!" I said franticly.

"It's okay, it only hurts a little bit." He smiled weakly.

"It's not okay! That bastard! It shouldn't even hurt the tiniest bit!" I said to Phil.

"Jenny, calm down. It's okay I promise." He grasped my hand. "I'm fine Jenny."

"So, um, I was wondering, where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked Phil.

"Well, your choice really, in here or downstairs on the couch."

"Um… I think I'll chose up here… I don't really want to go down there…" I trailed off. Phil nodded.

"Okay, you can have the bed and I'll set up on the floor." He tried to get up; he winced when he had to stand up.

"No, it's okay, I'll take the floor." I suggested.

"No, no, you get the bed." He said. After a few minutes of arguing about where I was sleeping, I got my wish. So I got some blankets and a pillow and set up on the floor. I turned off the light and snuggled up in the covers.

"Goodnight Phil." I said.

"Night." He said with a yawn. I stared at the ceiling and then I saw something little and black crawl across the floor, a spider. I whimpered and jump up onto my feet. I made my way to Phil's bed in the dark and shook him. "Hmmmm?" He said.

"Spider." I said.

"Spider, what?" He turned around to face me.

"There's a spider down there! It's scary!" I said panicky.

"So you're a little acrophobia, huh?" He quietly laughed.

"A little? Are you kidding me? Those things are like the scariest things in the world!" He lifted the edge of the blankets. "Huh?"

"Climb in. I don't want you screaming in the middle of the night because of some stupid spider." He said.

"Oh… um… okay." I climbed into his bed. I fell asleep pretty late; I was too fixated on the way Phil's hair scattered across his face, and the way he had his mouth slightly opened. But when I did fall asleep, I slept without any dreams.

**OMG! This chapter is so sad! But cute at the same time! Oh, and Carlisle doesn't get drunk again… that I know of… so you don't have to worry about that happening again! ^^**


	9. Snow

**Blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer: I no own twilight –sigh-**

Chapter 8

I woke you to someone knocking on the door. "Hey! Guys! Wake up, it's snowing outside!" I recognized the voice as Emmett's.

"Kay!" I said back. Phil still hadn't woken up so I shook him lightly. "Get up you silly billy! It's snowing outside!" Once I had mentioned the word 'snow' he sat up quickly and stretched his arms. But the quick movements made me lose my balance and I fell off the bed onto the floor. "Owie, owie, owie!" My butt hurt.

"Are you okay?" Phil said as he looked over the side of the bed. My facial expression must have been pretty funny because once Phil got a good look at me he started laughing really hard. I glared at him and got up off the floor. Looking for something to wear outside, I saw my winter coat hanging out of my sleepover bag. _Thanks dad._ I took out my coat and my new outfit. I changed in the bathroom and when I was finished I opened the door. Apparently Phil hadn't finished changing because he hadn't put a shirt on yet, so I could see his bare chest. He blushed a dark shade of red and I stumbled back into the bathroom and closed the door.

His chest was perfectly muscular. He didn't look like one of those scary macho men, which I was thankful for, but his muscles were perfectly sculpted. "Can I come out yet?" I said through the door.

"Yeah…" I heard some fumbling noises and then the door opened. Phil was standing there with a winter coat on. He was wearing dark blue jeans. "Come on! Lets go outside!" He said excitedly. He dragged me down the stairs and out the front door. Once we were outside he let me walk on my own.

The sight outside was amazing. Everything was covered in white, which made the entire place glow. I stepped out onto the stairs leading down to the snow, and I slipped. I waited for the contact, but it never came, instead two hands were holding me up. I blushed and thanked Phil. He helped me down the rest of the steps and we stepped into the snow. It was already four inches deep; it came up to my ankle.

"Wow." I said as I stared up at the sky, watching the snow slowly float down. But then a huge snowfall made contact with my head. Everyone around me started laughing so I made my own snowball and chucked it at the un-expecting Phil. He glared down at me and threw a snowball back at me. I giggled and soon snowballs were flying everywhere.

But, of course, Cristina announcing to the world that we had school again tomorrow ruined the moment. We all groaned and started to head back inside.

Phil and me fell asleep the minute our heads touched the pillow. And that was one of the best night sleeps I had ever had.

The next morning we woke up to Phil's alarm going off. We both groaned and went to get ready. I got a ride with Phil to school and we talked a lot on the drive there. Once we had gotten to school we sighed and got out of the car. We both didn't want to go to school today.

School passed by quicker than normal. Like always, I got a couple glares from Kristen. Although school went by quicker, it almost also went by slower. Some parts just seemed to drag on to no end. Like in social studies we had so learn about the Korean War. Our teacher just seemed to stand there talking and talking. And I almost fell asleep in art today, but Ericka understood because she knew that we had all gotten up really early in the morning to enjoy the snow.

After biology got out Phil and me walked out to his car. He had to drive me home because I didn't have my car. When I got home I waved goodbye to Phil and walked into my house. My parents weren't home yet so I decided to take a nap. I walked upstairs and plopped down onto my bed. I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to my dad knocking on my door.

"Jenny, time for dinner."

I checked my clock, _6:30! OMG! I still have to do my homework!_ "Hey dad? Can I skip dinner tonight, I still have a whole bunch of homework to do." he told me I could and I walked over to my school bag and got my homework out. It wasn't that hard, we just had to draw an everyday object for art and we had to read a couple scenes out of "Romeo and Juliet". I decided to draw a bed.

I worked on my drawing and tried to make it look as realistic as possible. When I started drawing the blankets, I realized that it would be really hard to draw all of the folds and such. So I eventually decided to leave it empty of blankets, but I thought that it was _too_ empty so I drew a puppy sleeping on it. I normally don't like my drawings, but I liked this one a lot; it looked so cute, and it had a "quiet" look to it.

Once I was done with my drawing I got out Romeo and Juliet. I opened it up to the page I was on and stared reading-

_"This day's black fate on more days doth depend: This but begins the woe others must end."_

I shut my book and placed it on my side table. I yawned and climbed back into my bed. As I drifted away, I thought about what's going to happen in life. School, friends, parents, boyfriends; _if I ever get one_. And then I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up on my own, without an alarm clock. I was surprised; I never get up on my own. Maybe it was because it was snowing outside, giving it a white glow. I loved snow. I would never get enough of it when it came, and then it would melt away. I got up out of bed and made my way over to my window. I think I might have stood there for about 5 minutes looking at the snowfall, when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey! So can I pick you up for school today? I don't think that your car will do too well in it." Phil said.

"Um… sure…. When?" I asked as I slipped on some jeans.

"How 'bout in 10 minutes?"

"Fine. See you soon." He said bye and I hung up. "Gahhhh, 10 minutes? What is he thinking?" I thought out loud. I took out a long sleeved shirt and my winter coat and threw them on. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I decided to put my hair up in piggy-tails. It looked rather cute, I must say myself. Then I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. I couldn't find anything that I wanted to eat, so I just drank a glass of water and ate a cheese-stick.

Someone knocked on the door and I opened it, thinking I was going to see Phil, but instead there was no one there. _Ding-dong ditch_, I thought to myself. I walked outside and looked around, there was no one anywhere. So I walked back inside and closed my eyes and sighed. But when I got to the doorway, I ran into something. I opened my eyes and Phil was standing in my house with an amused look on his face. Rolling my eyes I walked into my house and closed the door. He grinned at me and waved excitedly. I waved back and tried to pat his head like a little kid, but I couldn't reach, he was too tall! We laughed,

"So, you're a din-dong ditcher now?" I said as we walked through the snow towards his car.

"What on earth are you talking about Jenny?" He said as he smiled at me.

"Oh never mind, you'll never tell me your secrets anyway…" I sighed and got into the car.

"What secrets?" He said as he teased me. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the white scene pass by my window as we drove towards the school.

**Phil IS NOT A VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!! Just by the way.**


	10. Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, and im going to use this disclaimer and the 8 before this for the rest of this story because I really don't want 2 write this OVER AND OVEr again for each chapter!!**

Chapter 9

"Ugghhh," I said, stretching. We had just finished another long Social Studies class where all he did was talk. I almost fell asleep twice, but Phil lightly stepped on my foot every time I started dosing off.

"We only have biology left, and I think we're watching a movie today. Hey are you okay?" Phil said to me. I yawned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. And wait, does that mean that I can sleep in Bio.?" I said

"Um, sure."

"Thanks!" I said smiling at Phil. We walked, well, Phil walked and I was pretty much dead on my feet so Phil kind of had to drag me. We sat down in out normal seats, and like Phil said, we were going to watch a movie about ocean life or something like that. It will be easy to fall asleep with, that's for sure. When the teacher turned out the lights it got pretty dark, we only had a couple small windows in the room. The movie started and I had already started dosing off. But every time I got close to Phil, I would feel a kind of electric pulse. I tried to ignore it and I eventually fell asleep.

Phil's Point of view~~~

She seemed so tired today, I was worried about her. I wondered if she'd been getting enough sleep lately, or if she was just worn out. She kept on falling asleep in class today, and now in Biology she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I kept on feeling an electric pulse.

She looks so cute when she's asleep, her hair partway fallen across her face, mouth in a slight smile, hands placed lightly on the table. I wanted to hold her hands so badly, but I knew she didn't feel the same way. I sighed and looked at the movie. Things were flashing across the little screen, but I don't see what they are doing. I'm too fixated on the girl sleeping next to me.

Soon, too soon, school was over, and I didn't remember anything that had happened in the movie. I reluctantly shook Jenny softly to wake her up. She groaned and got up. As I dragged her along to my car she fell asleep again, so I had to pick her up and carry her to the car. I opened the passenger car door, sat her on the seat, and buckled her up. Making my way around the car I decided to call Carlisle.

"Hello" He said on the phone.

"Hey, can Jenny come over today, maybe spend the night?" I asked politely. Carlisle sighed.

"Sure, but you have to get her some stuff and her parents permission."

"Okay. I will. See you soon." I said as I hung up. I looked for Jenny's home phone number in my contacts, and once I had found it I clicked "Call this number".

"Hello." a woman's voice answered the phone.

"Hi, is this Jenny's mom?" I asked

"This is her." she replied

"Hi, Jenny was wondering is she could come over to my.. sisters house for a sleepover tonight…?"

"Oh, sure. Of course she can. I'll leave her a bag of clothes on the house step, I have to leave for work soon. Have Fun. Bye" and she hung up. I closed my phone and put it back into my pocket.

The drive to Jenny's house was quiet without her normal chattering. When we got to her house, I saw the bag of clothes on the front step, and went to get them. Her clothes were in a green bag. I put the bag into the backseat of the car and drove over to my house.

It had started to snow again, coming down in flurries. Jenny moved around a little.

Jenny's point of view~~~

I woke up in Phil's car. We were driving back to my house, or at least I thought we were. "Where are we going?" I said yawning.

"My house." He stated.

"Why?" I stared at him.

"Cause you're sleeping over."

"But I just slept over!" I was surprised, normally my dad wouldn't let me sleepover during a school week. "Wait, who answered the phone?"

"Your mom, why?" He glanced at me. I rolled my eyes,

"Oh, nothing, she's one of those moms who would let me do anything. Literally…" Phil just smiled.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure she'll tell your dad where you are." He said laughing. I glanced out the window, it was snowing again. I sighed in relief. "What?" Phil asked when he heard me sigh.

"It's just so pretty. But it will be gone sooner or later. It's just something that you have to enjoy while it's here, but not complain when it leaves… you know?" I looked at Phil. He was staring at me with adoration in his eyes. I blushed and looked back out the window.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said as he pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car and walked into the house. "Hey, we're home!" Phil said as we took off our wet shoes. Carlisle said hello, and that he was really sorry about what happened last time I was here. I told him it was no big deal, but he disagreed and said he was sorry again. I rolled my eyes and said thanks.

I saw Cristina and caught up with her. We talked for a while, it had been a while since I had some girl time. Phil had gone to talk with his brother upstairs. Me and Cristina laughed and giggled a lot. She was a huge gossiper so I heard most of what was going on at school, who had crushes on who, who was dating, which teachers were married, who the hottest person was, who was the most popular. I had a lot of fun. Phil eventually joined in on our conversation when he was done talking with Jeremy.

After about 30 minutes of talking I walked over to the window. It was snowing even harder now, it looked like a blizzard. Out near the woods I saw a couple deer peek out from the forest. They were so cute as they pranced around in the snow. It reminded me of the Disney movie Bambi. A mother and a fawn in the snow, the mother just keeping watch, making sure that the fawn didn't get hurt as it chased after each snowflake and rolled around in the snow. That movie always made me cry when the mother died saving Bambi. Phil broke my concentration on the deer family when he moved next me to and then the lights went out.

"Wow." I said as I stared outside, without the lights on in the house it looked so much prettier outside.

"I know, it's so dark!" Phil said, obviously not knowing what I was talking about. I slapped his arm lightly.

"No silly, look outside." He turned his head and looked.

"Whoa, it's so beautiful… and that sounded so cheesy." He laughed quietly.

"But it's true. It is really beautiful." I sighed and leaned against Phil. I was still so tired. Soon everyone was downstairs. They were all talking about how cold it was and how it was so dark. I didn't mind the cold and I liked it dark. But Kristen and Cristina were nagging so much, so finally someone got a whole bunch of candles and lit up the room. Then they got blankets. Everyone was in couples, Cristina and Emmett, Carlisle and Ericka, Jeremy and Alexandra, Edward and Kristen. They only single ones in the room were me and Phil. The couples looked so cute. Cristina and Emmett were sharing a blanket and sitting on the couch huddled up together. Edward was holding Kristen in a blanket. Carlisle and Ericka were sitting on the love seat, Ericka's head on his shoulder. And then me and Phil were standing by the window, watching as everyone got comfortable.

The night outside was even prettier when the lights of the small candles lit up the house, it made shadows dance across the ground when anyone moved. I felt like a part of the family now. Kristen was still shooting daggers with her eyes, but I didn't care at the moment. This is how my family was supposed to be, happy. Every since I was a kid, I never got to spend much time with my parents. My mom got a traveling job when I was 4 and my dad was a policeman when I was born, so I got left home with the nanny a lot.

They would always say they would be back before dinner, but they never were. By the time I was 9 I just expected them not to be home until after 12. I started to become more of an independent person once I hit 11. I would come home, do my homework, and then teach myself how to play the piano. Naturally my parents didn't know that I played piano, so I had to use the old piano in the garage to practice. It was always dark down there, but the longer I practiced down there, the more it got to be… me. I would decorate it and add pretty lights whenever I got some money for my birthday or for allowance.

Eventually I practically started living down there. I would come up for meals and such. But I did my homework downstairs and I slept downstairs. My parents eventually figured out why I spent so much time down in the garage. But, 3 years ago, when I had been "living" in the garage for 8 months, my parents decided to move. I tried to beg them to let us take the piano, but they said that they couldn't afford to buy another moving truck just for some 'stupid' piano. So I said goodbye to my piano and my decorated walls.

My parents tried to get me to like us moving, so they spoiled me. They bought me jewelry I didn't want. They bought me clothes I would never wear. They even bought me a electric keyboard. But nothing fit. Nothing felt right. But one day, when I was walking down the streets of a little shopping area, I saw it. The piano from my old house; the one I still have now. I ran into the store and asked the manager where they got it. They told me that someone had moved into a house and didn't want it so they sold it to them. I knew it, this was my piano. I bought it right away and asked if they could deliver it to my address. Ever since then I've been happy, well, mostly happy.

And now I was here. With a family that I've always dreamed of. I sat down on the window bench and put my head on Phil's shoulder. I might as well make this moment last.

**Doesnt she have a sad past? XD Lol**

**I really am boring.. xDDD**


	11. Fights

Chapter 10

It was really cold. I mean really, really cold. My teeth were chattering so hard I bet the entire room could here me. My entire body was shivering like crazy. I had like 3 blankets wrapped around me and I was still hecka cold. Phil was wrapped in a blanket too, but his teeth weren't even chattering, he was shivering, but still! He was just staring at me.

"Are you okay Jenny?" Phil asked me.

"J-j-j-u-u-s-s-s-t-t a li-li-tt-le co-co-cold." I tried to say without biting my tongue off.

"A little huh?" He took off his blanket to give to me.

"N-n-n-n-n-" I couldn't finish my sentence, my teeth were chattering so hard. He placed the blanket on top of me anyway. I was going to stick my tongue out at him, but I decided that I should probably try to keep my tongue away from my teeth. "Ugh." I said, well at least I tried to say, it came out sounding like "Ugnuhuh?".

"What??" Phil said looking at me. I just rolled my eyes. I decided it's probably better not to talk right now. A shiver went through my spine and I wrapped the blankets tighter around me. Phil saw what I was doing and figured I was cold so he placed me on his lap and pushed me against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat, _Bum-bum, bum-bum_. He was cold, but not as cold as me. So I just sat there on Phil's lap, trying to get warmer. "You okay now?" The chattering had slowed a bit so I decided to reply.

"Y-yeah. A Lit-tle." I said. He tightened his grip, causing me to curl up into a ball and press harder into his chest. I was starting to warm up, when I heard,

"OMG!! FIRE! FIRE!" I stood up to see what Cristina was yelling about, and there was a bright orange light coming from the living room. She had lit something on fire.

"Oh no, not that painting." Phil whispered from behind me. Carlisle went to go put the fire out in the den, then he lit the fireplace.

"Why the h*** did you do that Cristina!!" he sounded really mad…

"Uh, I was cold, dur." She said rolling her eyes.

"You didn't even ask! And you burnt the best painting in the house!! The entire house! You could've burnt the house down!!" He was yelling really loudly.

"Great! You're girlfriend burnt the best family picture with Esme!" Edward cut in.

"She didn't know." Emmett growled, it freaked me out.

"She should've known! She's 17 for gods sake!" Edward yelled at Emmett.

"I bet your girlfriend does worse stuff than this." Oh boy.

"Hey!" Kristen stood up from in front of the fireplace. "Leave me out of this shit! And without me you guys would be dead! Yes, dead!" I tuned out, I was starting to get cold again; all of the blankets had fallen off of me when I stood up. I sat back down on the ground and tried to gather all of the blankets. Phil saw what I was doing and helped me get them wrapped around me. He put me back onto his lap and cradled me in his arms. After everyone settled down again I started drifting off.

"Are you tired." I nodded, my eyes were still closed. I felt him pick me up, but I didn't care. "Hey, we're gonna go to bed, kay?" He said as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, have a good night sleep guys." Someone said.

"Kay." Phil said. I felt us bounce slightly as we walked up the stairs. I leaned my head against his shoulder and drifted off. I woke up when Cristina walked up to us with Emmett following behind. "Hey, we were just going –"

"I don't fricken care what you two are going!!" She was fuming.

"Dear, calm down." Emmett said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No! I will not calm down! You were making out with my best friend and I want to get an explanation!" _So, someone told her._ "Why did you do it Emmett? I thought you loved me!" She was yelling now and I was still in Phil's arms. I quietly asked him if he would put me down. He placed me lightly on my feet.

"I didn't mean to, dear! You wouldn't let me make out with you, and Jenny was just sitting there, practically begging me to kiss-" He was cut off by Cristina hissing at me.

"You. Wanted. Him. To. Kiss. You!!" Her voice rose at the end. "How could you!! You're my best friend! How could you do that to me!" She started to walk towards me, rage in her eyes, but Emmett grabbed onto her arm. She glared at me and started yelling again. "Ugh!! Answer me!" She got Emmett to let go of her, not a good idea on Emmett's part. Her hand lashed out in front of her and she slapped me.

I just stood there for a second, then I felt the sting feeling where she had hit me. "What the hell? What was that for!" I screamed at her. She just crossed her hands in front of her chest. "You are such an idiot!" I started crying and turned around to bury my face in Phil's chest.

"Yeah, I bet your _boyfriend_ can help you, poor little Jenny." Cristina said.

"I'm not her boyfriend!" I didn't know how much 4 simple words could hurt.

"Yeah, sure."

"You sound just like Kristen, you know that right?" I screamed at her as I spun around, my tears were gone. "Like the stupid bitch she is!" I stomped past her and stepped on her foot on the way.

"What the heck was that for?" She yelled at me, but I was already halfway down the hall towards Phil's room. I opened his door and jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers up over my head.

"Hey, you okay?" Phil asked. I nodded under the covers "Is it okay if I sleep in the bed too? I don't have to if you feel uncomfortable about it." He said. I lifted the covers and waved him in. I would need the extra body heat, I was still freezing.

Right as Phil climbed into his bed we heard someone yell "OHH, EMMETT!!". We looked at each other and started laughing really hard.

"Oh my god," I said once we had stopped laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Phil finished my sentence.

"Wooo! I guess they made up, huh?" I said.

"Yeah, sounds like it." We both started laughing again and I wiped my eyes.

"Hey, I'm really tired, I'm gonna go to bed, kay?" I said turning to face him. He nodded and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed and looked down. He smiled at me. I closed my eyes and drifted off.

The next morning I woke up because I was freezing cold. I looked at Phil and he was wrapped up in the blankets, snuggly and warm. I glared at him and found the end of the blanket. But, unlucky for me, it was right at the edge of the bed, so when I went to grab it, well, I fell off the bed, this time I landed on my back. "OW!! CRAP! Dude that hurt!!" I whimpered as I tried to stand up. Phil had woken up when I had fallen.

"Jenny? Where'd ya go?" He said, I guess he was clueless in the morning.

"Down here you numb-skull." I grunted.

"Oh, hi, fell off the bed again?" He said grinning at me.

"No, I jumped off and landed on my back, yes, I DID fall of the fricken bed!" I glared at him. He rolled his eyes and offered his hand. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed hold of it. He pulled me up and when I was halfway up I got a sharp pain up my back. "Gah." I moaned ad clutched my back with my free hand.

"Are you okay?" He searched my eyes.

"Ugh, yeah. My back just hurts a little bit." I winced as I tried to straighten out my back. I couldn't go up farther then ¾ of the way without it hurting.

"Here." Phil said as he placed his hand on my back, "Where does It hurt when I press on it?" He gently pushed on my lower back, I shook my head, then the left side of the middle of my back, and I shook my head again. It only hurt in the middle of my back and on the right side of my upper back. "Um, I think that you might have bruised your muscles when you fell. If you go in the bathroom you can check and see if I'm right."

I walked up to the bathroom mirror hunched over and turned around. I lifted up my top and turned my head so I could see. Sure enough, there were two bruises right where Phil thought they would be. I moaned and put my shirt back down. "You were right Phil." I said as I wobbled back to Phil. "I have bruises right where you thought they would be." He looked at me and grinned.

"That means that you'll be okay!" Phil said as he ran over to grab me into a hug. He hugged me tight, which caused me to stand up straight. And he also accidentally pressed his hands into my bruises as he hugged me.

"Owww." I moaned.

"What? What is it?" Phil asked frantically.

"My back, bruises." I whimpered.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he took a step back.

"It's fine. At least now I'm standing up straight. But I don't think I can bend it again now. Heh, heh." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Come on, let's go down stairs and have some breakfast!" Phil said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me along next to him.

"Or go fast!" I said as my back started hurting again.

"Sorry." He said as he slowed to a walk. He never did let go of my hand though, I'm not complaining, but he was slightly blushing the entire time. It was kind of cute.

For breakfast we attempted to make pancakes. We measured everything perfectly, but when Phil "accidentally" threw some flour at me… Well, lets just say flour, sugar, and batter started flying everywhere.

"Ewww, that batter tastes so gross!!" I said as some of it landed in my half open mouth.

"Hah, you deserve it!" Phil said, smirking at me. I threw a handful of batter in his face and he shook his head like a dog, batter flew everywhere. "Oh, you're going to pay." He grabbed a handful of batter and rolled it in flour and then sugar.

"Oh no." I said backing up.

"Oh yes." Phil was getting closer. He threw it and I ducked. I saw Phil put his hands over her face right before I heard someone scream. I turned around and saw Kristen's face covered in batter.

Oh crap." we both said as we backed up to the other side of the kitchen. _This is gonna be bad_.

**FAVORITE (one of them) CHAPTER!!! XDDDD hahahhahahaha**

**Lego my Eggo!! I LOVE THOSE WAFFLES!! although… I haven't had one in a while.. hmmmm**


	12. Lego my Eggo

Chapter 11

"You. Got. Food. In. My. Hair." Kristen screamed at us. We both giggled. "Oh, you think it's funny, huh? Well it's NOT!" She started walking towards us with her finger raised. "You _dare_ laugh at me!" Her finger was now right in front of my face. I had to go cross-eyed to look at it. She waved it in front of my face and squinted her eyes at me. Then, she turned on her heel and said, "You better have something made for breakfast for me to pay for what you did to my hair, 10 min's-tops."

We both looked at each other and started cracking up. "Oh my god, I thought she was going to explode!" I said.

"I know! Did you see her face! That was almost worth it!" Phil said as he doubled over and put a hand on the table to support himself.

"But what are we supposed to make them for breakfast?" I said. We both had an idea,

"Toaster waffles!" We said at the same time. We looked in the freezer, and there they were, Eggo Waffles! "Hey, do you have whipped cream and strawberries?" I asked Phil. He nodded and grabbed them out of the fridge.

"Here." He handed them to me. We put the waffles into the toaster and waited for them to pop. As we waited we started to get things cleaned up, (like getting all of the batter off the walls, tables, counters, ect.) and got it ready for Kristen. We set the table and got the waffles out of the toaster once they had popped. I added whipped cream on top and sliced the strawberry's into thin slices and placed them on top of the whipped cream. On top of everything I added syrup. It looked so pretty, I didn't want that bitchh to be eating it.

After 10 minutes was up, Kristen walked in, her hair was perfectly fine now. "Are you done?" She said.

"Yeah." We said as she stomped in to look at what we had prepared for her. Once she saw it she dismissed it at once.

"Too many calories! Jeez." Then in walked Cristina.

"Omg! Those look so good! Can I have some?!" She looked eagerly at the waffles.

"Um... sure." I said as she sat down and dug in.

"Omg, these are like the best waffles in the world! What are they?"

"Eggo…." Phil said, as he stared at the whip-creamed covered girl. "Here." he handed her a napkin.

"Thanks."

After watching Cristina smear whipped cream all over her face for 5 minutes, Phil and me decided to leave to room. "Okay, that was pretty gross." Phil said once we were out of earshot.

"Yeah… mega gross. I haven't seen anyone eat the sloppy since my little niece came over, and she's 4." I said as I glanced over my shoulder to look at the kitchen. Emmett was trying to clean up Cristina's face, well, with his tongue… "Okay, don't look now, but I think Emmett's literally licking Cristina's face off." Phil turned around and then turned right back around.

"Okay, that is really gross." Phil said. We both snickered and walked into the living room. Edward and Kristen were sitting in the love seat. We sat down on the window bench. It was so white outside; there must have been at least a foot on the ground. Hopefully we got a snow-day on Monday! We probably wouldn't though; snow here doesn't usually stay here for very long. I sighed and got up.

"Where you going?" Phil asked.

"Out side."

"In your pjs?"

"Yup, I want to have fun in it while it lasts." I said as I smiled at him.

"I'll come with you." Phil urged on.

"No, I want to go out into the snow alone." I just wanted to stand in the snow. for a couple minutes.

"Okay…" His look questioned my sanity.

"She's so weird." Kristen said to Edward as I stepped outside. The cold wind whipped at my bare skin, but I didn't mind. I walked down the stairs carefully and stepped out into the snow. I took a couple steps out into the white fluff and just stood there. It had started to snow lightly again, and I felt the little wet things land on me. As I stood there I could feel stares boring into my back, so I sat down on the snow and grabbed my knees. I was glad I was alone because after a minute of sitting there, I started crying. I wasn't bawling, tears were just streaming down my face.

The snow was starting to soak into my bottoms, so I wiped my eyes and stood up. I heard laughing from the window, which means that I probably had a huge wet spot on my butt. I rolled my eyes, turned around, and walked back into the house. Phil was still sitting on the window seat and he was now staring at me. I smiled at him and headed upstairs. People started giggling again, but I didn't care.

I grabbed my jeans out of my sleepover bag and changed into them. Phil walked into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"So, is your butt cold?" Phil smirked at me.

"No, my _butt_ is perfectly warm, thank you very much" I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"You're weird, you know that right?"

"Yup!" I popped the 'p'. Pushing my way past Phil, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door opened and I walked out the door, "You comin'?" I asked Phil. He nodded and walked out the door.

Once we had sat down downstairs, the song "A Drop In The Ocean" by Ron Pope, got stuck in my head.

"_A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together, It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven._" I hummed it quietly as I hugged my knees.

"What song is that?" Phil asked me.

"A drop in the ocean." I looked at Phil. He was looking straight ahead.

"Cool."

The rest of the weekend went by so fast. I got many glares from Kristen, and Cristina eventually forgave me for kissing her boyfriend. Carlisle was still mad the entire time, but he tried not to let it show. I stayed over at the Cullen's for the weekend because I couldn't get over to my house in the snow. I had to borrow some of Cristina's clothes to wear, since I only had one outfit packed. The snow had mostly melted by Sunday, so we were definitely going to have school on Monday. I could eventually move my back around without it hurting much. I had a lot of fun at the Cullen's; it was always so exciting to be over there. I hoped that I could come over again soon.

**xDDDD**

**I don't feel like writing anything else right here… so yeah!! :D**


	13. Planning

Chapter 12

School was so boring today, I mean really, really boring. Seriously, ¾ of the entire class was either asleep or trying not to fall asleep. Well, I guess not _all_ of the classes were boring. Today in art Ericka let us go outside in the snow. We had a snow fight and Phil and I attempted to build a snowman, but people kept on knocking it down.

Gym wasn't too bad either. Edward and Emmett had a little fight. It was really interesting to watch actually. Edward totally flipped when Emmett said something to him. He grabbed his shirt and yelled "DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" It was quite funny.

The rest of the day was, like I said earlier, _boring_. Me and Phil passed notes in Biology and Social Studies. We pretty much talked about what Emmett might have said in gym to make Edward so mad. We never really figured it out before the end of school. The bell rang at normal time and Phil and me were the first ones out of the classroom. I wasn't sleeping over at Phil's tonight, but I still didn't have a ride so Phil drove me home.

He dropped me off and we waved goodbye to each other. I walked into my house to see my dad sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey." I said as I put my school bag on the table. He turned to face me, he looked angry.

"Where were you this weekend?" My dad asked, he sounded angry too.

"I was at the Cullen's. Didn't mom tell you that?" I opened up my bag and took out my cell and my textbooks.

"Yes, she did. But she said that you were spending the _night_. Not the _entire_ weekend!" he was now yelling.

"I got snowed in dad." I said, looking at him

"You could have called! We were worried sick!"

"I-I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again." I muttered, looking down.

"No it won't! Because you aren't going over to their house without confirming it with both parents!" He got up from the chair he was sitting in, "That's all I wanted to say. You may go do what ever you would normally do now." He folded the newspaper that he was reading and walked down the hall. Once I heard the TV turn on I grabbed my stuff and ran upstairs.

I spread my textbooks, papers, homework, and writing utensils on the floor in front of me. I had a lot of homework to do today and most of it was due tomorrow. First, I had to write 5 paragraphs for English. Second, I had to do equations for math. I also had to write a couple paragraphs for Social Studies and Science. It was going to be a long night.

I sighed and got to work.

I had finished most of my homework when my mom called me down to dinner. Tonight we were having spaghetti and my mom's special meatless meatballs. She was a vegetarian, so we had this kind of stuff all the time.

"So, how was school today?" My mom asked. This was our normal dinner conversation. We'd go over how my day went and then we'd all put our dishes away and go our separate ways.

"It was okay." I took a couple bites of the spaghetti.

"What did you do?" My dad now asked.

"Our art teacher let us go out in the snow, and in gym we played volleyball."

"What did you guys do out in the snow?" My mom said.

"Well, me and Phil tried to build a snowman… but people kept on accidentally knocking it over. And some people had a snow fight. It was fun"

"It sounds like you had fun at school today."

"Sure." I picked up my plate and brought it over to the sink. I ran warm water over it to rinse it and placed it into the dishwasher. "I still have some homework to do, so I'll be upstairs if you want me." They both nodded and I headed upstairs. I decided to take a shower before I started back into my homework.

The warm water streamed down my body. It soothed out my tense muscles. My damp hair flattened against my back and I poured some soap onto it and it's scent filled throughout the room. After I had rinsed out my foamy hair, I put some conditioner on my hand. I ran my hand through my hair, spreading the conditioner. I let it sit for a couple minutes and then rinsed that out. While I washed my body I started thinking.

_What the heck should I do about Kristen and Edward. I need to know what it up between them. Gahhhh, and why doesn't he talk to me!? It's so annoying! He just, like, neglects me whenever I try to even wave at him! I wonder if he hates me… or if he thinks I'm annoying, or too obsessed…_

I sighed and shut off the water. The entire room was foggy, and I couldn't see anything in the mirror. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Walking out of the bathroom, I heard from downstairs call my name.

"Yeah?" I said back.

"Phone!"

"Okay, I'll get it up here." I walked over to the phone, "Got it!" I said down the stairs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, this is Cristina."

"Hi… so, why'd you call?" I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. I made my way over to my closet to get some clothes.

"Well… I was wondering… how on earth can you stand Phil?" she sounded pretty annoyed.

"Um… well, one, he was the first person to befriend me when I moved here. Two, I got used to all the weird things he does. And three, I'm almost as weird as he is."

"That's not what I meant! He's so annoying! And he always butts into other peoples business!" Then I heard some commotion and someone said,

"Who ya talking to?"

"Jenny, now leave me alone!" then she said into the phone, "Sorry, Phil's being mean again."

"Uh uh!" I could picture him putting one of his hands and making a snapping 'Z' formation with the other hand. I giggled. I heard Phil say, "Can I talk to her?"

"No, I'm taking to her!" Cristina said. I heard a fumbling noise, which probably means that she was holding the phone against herself. I heard "Phil!!" and then I heard her shriek with laughter and a clattering noise.

"Hello!" Phil said cheerily. I giggled and said,

"You tickled her, right?"

"Oh noes! You found out my secret! Hide!" I heard his footsteps and a door open. Then I heard a door slam and Phil run over to a bed and hid under the blankets. "Is she gone?" he whispered into the phone.

"Yeah, I think we lost her." I whispered back and I giggled.

"Good, so! How are you?" Phil said.

"I'm good! Hey, I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

"What! But I don't even have a gun! And why do you want me to shoot something?" I pretended to panic. He laughed and said,

"You silly billy! I meant tell me what you have to say!"

"Right, I knew that!" I giggled, "So, what I was going to say was that I'm going to do it tomorrow."

"Do what tomorrow?" Phil asked.

"You'll just have to wait to find out tomorrow."

"What! No! That's not fair!! Tell me!" I hung up the phone. _I'm going to confront Edward tomorrow, and nothing is going to stop me._

**XDDDDDDD**

**but DDDX at the same time!! :D**


	14. Confrontation

Chapter 13

The next morning I woke up with confidence in my heart. I _was_ going to do this; I had to. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and climbed out of bed. I saw the sun shining behind a few clouds; you could only see a little bit of blue sky. But it was enough to make my mood lift. I knew today was going to go perfectly; I just knew it. Making my way over to my closet I decided to wear my baby blue, short-sleeved dress. It had a thin blue ribbon around my waist and the hem was right below my knee.

I picked it out of the closet and brought it over to my bed. I changed into the dress and my matching ballet flats. Grabbing my bag I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. To match my good mood I decided to make my favorite breakfast; Egg white omelet with cheese and green onions, and whole-wheat toast with butter and cherry jam.

Once I had finished my food, I rinsed off my plate and put it in the dishwasher. I looked at the clock and saw that I still had 20 minutes before I had to leave. My piano, I had been kind of neglecting it lately, with the snow and all of the sleepovers. My day just kept on getting better and better.

I sat down on the bench and flipped up the cover. My grin grew wider as I placed my fingers on the keys. My fingers danced merrily across the keys, filling the room with the song I was now playing. It made me feel like I had won a game, or drawn the best drawing in art, or gotten an A in all my classes. It made me fill up with joy and happiness, triumph and victory, even though I hadn't won yet, I had that feeling inside where I knew something good was going to happen today.

Once I had finished the song I smiled and placed the cover back over the keys. Grabbing my backpack I headed out to my car. I stared driving to school with all the happiness making me go faster. But once I parked and saw Edward and Kristen walking merrily together, all of my confidence vanished, now completely gone. I knew they were happy together; they loved each other, but why? That's what your going to find out today, I reminded myself.

I got out of the car and locked it. Phil was already at the school doors, waiting for me. I sighed and walked over to him and said hello. He was very talkative today, I didn't know why though. He also seemed happier. Since he was talking most of the time I only had to give him a couple "Yeah." or "Uh huh." s. Once I saw Kristen and Edward walk by me, I glared at their hands that were intertwined together, but Edward glared back at me and I looked down at my feet.

Classes seemed to pass; yet I didn't remember what happened in any of them. I was too preoccupied about what was going to happen after school today. Phil noticed how nervous I was and tried to ask why, but I just told him it was nothing.

School was almost over by now, and I tried to recall what had happened in the last few minutes of class. I knew we were still studying something, but I couldn't remember what. I hoped we didn't have homework, or I would have to copy off someone.

The school bell rang, like a reminder of what would happen in the next 10 minutes. I told Phil that I had something to do and went to search for Edward.

I finally saw him and walked over to him, _you can do this_ I encouraged myself.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked him when I got to where he was.

"Yeah, but make it quick, I have to go meet Kristen."

"Um, well, I kind of wanted to do it in private?" It came out more of a question then a demand.

"I guess so…" He said as he ran his hand through his perfect hair.

"Follow me." I said as I turned around and headed back out the door. I lead him past the portables and past the fence, onto the sidewalk behind the school. It was next to a road, so there were streetlights illuminating the ground.

_I can't do this. _I mentally slapped myself, _Of course you can! Come on! At least try! _

I turned back around to face Edward. He was looking around trying to figure out where we were. I felt a few raindrops and heard some thunder, but I prayed that they would hold off until I had finished.

"Okay…" _Just spit it out!_ "I was just wondering. Why are you with Kristen? And why don't you talk to me? All you do is ignore me." I looked up into his eyes. _There goes the easiest part…_

"Well, because," he sighed. "I've known her, for a very long time." He paused, "I love her, I mean really love her. There are no words that can describe it. It's too hard to explain." No, that's not what I wanted to hear! Ugh! I'm such an idiot! I thought before I said,

"But can you explain why you always ignore me?" I asked, my voice breaking at the end. "Because first of all, I don't even remotely like you! And second if I were to like you it would be a problem! A huge problem!" He shouted it. The words digging into my mind _I don't even like you…_ they echoed throughout my head. I almost didn't hear him say, "So please, just leave me and Kristen alone." He growled and then turned on his heel and walked away. The rain started coming down faster, like the sky above me was crying for me.

Tears started streaming down my face and I weakly yelled "No…" as I reached my arms out towards where Edward had been standing a couple seconds ago. My hands retracted and I hugged myself. My hair was now soaked and everything I'd done for him, every minute I wasted my time for him, came crashing down on me.

All those times I tried to get his attention. All the times I came over to his house just to see him. All the pretty dresses I wore for him. All the little things I'd made for him. All the things I'd seen him do. Him, laughing at someone's joke. Him, running his hands through his hands. Him, running in PE. Him, picking his food apart, but never eating it. Him, cocking his head to the side whenever he got confused. Him, grabbing Emmett a couple days ago. And him just now rejecting me.

I was sobbing now, and clutching my chest. It felt like something was gone, like my heart had been ripped right out of my chest. And I stood there, dripping wet from the pouring rain, sobbing for what seemed like hours on end. I know it must have been a couple minutes, but it felt like so long to me. The cold rain pelting me all over my body as I collapsed to the ground. I sat on my knees and put my hands on my head in surrender.

"I get it! No one loves me! No one cares!!" I screamed at the sky. Then I heard someone say.

"Jenny?"

**SORRY!! this is a really short chapter!! ^^;;;**

**but isn't that SAD!!!! He totally rejected her!!! :(**

**but now she has… I CANT TELL You YET!!! AHHHHH**


	15. Love

Chapter 14

"Jenny!" I looked up, tears still streaming down my face. Phil was getting out of his car and stepping out into the rain. "Whoa, what happened to you?!" He ran over to me and bent down to my level. I started trembling and I bent my head down and buried my head into my knees. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and another fight of sobs raked through me. He started rubbing my back and I leaned into him. My hands grabbed onto his shirt and I dug my head into his chest.

The thunder grew louder as I sobbed into Phil. The rain fell harder and soon Phil was drenched with water. He picked me up and walked over to his car, I was still crying when he put me into the passenger seat. He had to force my fingers to let go of his shirt and when my hand retracted I curled up into a ball on the seat. I was still sobbing when Phil started the car.

The only way I knew were moving was the bumpy feeling of the roads beneath us. The sobbing that had overtaken me earlier eventually quieted to silent tears. I was still crying when I looked up to see where we were. The roads that we were passing now I had been many times, but they weren't the one's on the way to my house.

"Wh-h-y a-are you taki-ing to-o your hou-se?" I choked out.

"Because, I don't think that you want to go to your house right now. I know you, you don't like to let your parents see you cry." He glanced at me, concern in his eyes. I sniffed and nodded, but then I remembered what my dad had said the other day.

"B-ut I have to t-tell my par-rents!" I freaked, I couldn't get in trouble again.

"It's all good. I called them 5 minutes ago," and before I could say anything he added, "I talked to both of them, if you were wondering." I started to say something, but he cut me off again, "And I told them that you would be over for the remaining of the week, and that you might want to stay for the weekend, so you might want to call them when you calm down." He was looking at the road again.

I just nodded and put my chin on my knees. My tears had slowed to small stream down my cheeks.

"So, I was just wondering, why did you say that no one loved or cares about you?" He was looking at me again. Being reminded sent another wave of sorrow through me, making my tears increase in speed. "Jenny, so many people love and care for you." I shook my head and dug my head into my knees. "Your parents, your friends," I cut him off,

"What friends! I have no friends!" I screamed at him as I started sobbing again.

"Cristina, Jeremy, Emmett, _me" No, none of those are my friends, they don't want to be my friends, _"I know what you are thinking, and your wrong, we all care for you." he passed and looked at me. "Jenny," He searched my watery eyes and said "I love you." My eyes widened and then it hit me.

I hadn't just loved Edward I had loved Phil too. I went to their house, to see them both. I wore dresses to impress both of them, I made things for them both, and all the attention I tried to get from both of them. But Phil had always responded to it. He would hang out with me, comment on how pretty I looked that day, thank me for the things I gave to him. And he was my friend, not someone I had to search for openings when I could get his attention. He would always be there for me when I needed him. He would comfort me when I was sad. He didn't care if I cried and got his shirt wet.

I just wouldn't admit it to myself, I loved him too. Another fit of sobs raked through my body, this time not of sadness, but of happiness. I had found someone who loved me as much as I loved them.

Phil sighed, obviously taking my tears the wrong way. I looked at him, and he was staring at the road. I reached for his hand, but he put it on the steering wheel.

"Phil,"

"It's okay you don't have to say anything. I get it." I shook my head,

"Your wrong Phil, I had been lying to myself all along." He questioned me with his eyes. He parked the car in the driveway to his house. I sighed and turned to face him. "Phil, I love you too." I smiled and a tear fell down my face. He caught it with his pointer finger and smiled back at me. A single tear slipped out of his eyes. He caressed my cheek and I leaned my head against his hand. It felt warm against my cold skin.

We sat like that, staring at each other with love in our eyes, for a couple minutes. Soon, too soon, Phil took his hand away. But he soon replaced it on my back, pulling me closer to him. I helped him and crawled onto his lap. I put my hand on his chest and reached my head up toward him. He closed the distance in between us and out lips met.

It was nothing like any of the other kisses I had shared before. First it started out sweet and caring, but it became more intimate and we were soon gasping for breath. We broke apart too soon and he placed his forehead on mine. Tears of happiness started streaking down my cheeks, but Phil kissed them away. This moment reminded me of the chorus to a song I had heard before,

"_Time together is just never quite enough, When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home, What will it take to make or break this hint of love? We need time, only time, When we're apart whatever are you thinking of? If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone? So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? All the time, all the time"_

I smiled at him and he smiled back as he got out of the car. I reached for my car door, but Phil glared at me with a funny look on his face, so I let him get the door for me. Once he had opened the door he picked me up off the seat and carried me in his arms. I giggled and wiggled into a more comfortable position. Sighing I leaned my head against his chest. He cradled me carefully in his arms, like he thought I was a delicate feather rather then a 17 year-old girl.

I smiled as we walked into the house. Then a thought occurred to me, what am I supposed to wear for the next few days. I hid the thought in my mind, reminding myself to ask Phil later, and decided to live this moment worry-free.

No one was in the living room. But I could hear some footsteps above our heads. Then I saw Emmett at the top of the stairs. He put on a smile; it looked fake, and said hi. I waved and said hi back.

"So, are you sleeping over tonight?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "I'm going to go tell the others."

"We'll be there in a sec, kay?" Phil asked. Emmett gave us the thumbs up sign and ran upstairs. Phil started walking up the stairs and I bounced in his arms. When we got to the top I said,

"Um…. can you…" I motioned to the floor and he nodded and placed me on my feet. "Thanks." he smiled. I heard voices in front of me, coming from Edward's room. Phil grabbed my hand and we walked up to the door when we heard Kristen yell sarcastically,

"Great! Why doesn't she just live here!" Then Emmett said,

"I'm not excited either." They all sighed and Phil peeked his head into the doorway.

"Why, what's bad about Jenny sleeping over?" He walked into the doorway and I leaned into his side, peering into the room. Edward and Kristen were standing next to each other. Kristen's arms crossed across her chest. Emmett stood right inside the room, and he was leaning against the wall.

"Rawr. Leave, now, or I'll eat you." She bared her perfect white teeth.

"You never take anything seriously." I said more to myself them the entire group.

Okay, you ready, you know what?" I shifted my weight to the other foot. "Go. Fall. In. A. Stinkin. Well." I rolled my eyes, "End of story." She leaned against Edward. I sighed and Phil walked into the room, pulling me with him. I noticed the white piano in the corner; it looked a lot like mine.

"Oh, you play the piano too, Edward?" I asked. He looked at me and said,

"Um… yeah." He looked down "I think Kristen plays too, right?" He looked at Kristen. I snickered quietly; she had made fun of me for being a pianist, why would she be one herself.

"Yup! But, the only thing I can play is my desperation. It's all I've ever needed." She shrugged.

"Play for us!" I giggled. She shrugged again and made her way towards the piano. She placed her hands on top of the keys before she started playing, like I did.

Once her fingers started moving across the keys the room was filled with the sound of the piano. It was a sad song, obviously, it was called "Desperation", but still, it was so… real. It brought out all my sad memories, starting from ones I hardly remembered.

When I was 3, my favorite fishy died. When I was 3 ½, I almost drowned trying to save my puppy, but he died. When I was 4, my best/only friend moved to Washington State. When I was 4 ¾ my cat ran away. When I was 5, we decided to never get a pet again, since our new frog had just died. When I was 6, I got beat up by a guy in school. When I was 6 ¾ I got lost in a store and my parents left without me, so I had to stay in the store for 3 hours trying to get a hold of my parents. When I was 7 ½, a boy rejected me for the 1st time. When I was 8, I got beat up by a gang at school. When I was 9, I lost another one of my best friends to a fire in their home. When I was 11 ½ I had a harsh break up with my first "boyfriend". When I was 12 I had my first kiss by force, but I was not raped, _thank god_. When I was 13, my parents were fighting the entire year. When I was 14, I had to say goodbye to all of my friends because I had to move here. When I was 15, Edward saved me and he never talked to me ever again. Then, this year.

She stopped playing, snapping me out of my memories. I heard a howl and we all looked at the window at the same time. It stopped abruptly a couple seconds later. I was starting to get hungry so I told Phil right as Kristen turned and told us all to get out of the room. Phil and me walked downstairs to get me some food. I realized that we were still wearing our wet clothes and I started to get cold. Phil saw me shivering and went to go get me a blanket, even though I didn't need one. We both enjoyed some hot chocolate, even though we had to use the microwave to warm up the water, since Phil had burnt the original water. I had fun that night, even though we had had a little "fight" with Kristen when we got here. This was all I could ask for right now, someone who loves me the way I do.

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAYYAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I absolutely love this couple!! JennyxPhil!! Yayz!!! XDXD**


	16. AN Sorry

Sorry you guys but I can't continue with this story. I don't have any idea what to do next or how to wrap either of them up.

If any of you would want to adopt these stories, then I'd be happy to let you take them over. I just don't have enough passion for this story to finish it.

My apologies to anyone who has just started to read my fanfics and want more. I just can't.

Also, I am going to start a new fanfic for which I do have good ideas. I won't be updating it today, or maybe even tomorrow, but it will be up here eventually.

Sorry again,

~Jane / peaceloveedward1901


End file.
